Sata Tosamaru
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"His stable saves and loud voice supports his teammates from the back."'' ---- European version *''"His saving skills are superb, and his loud voice keeps his team's spirits up."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"His saving skills are superb, and his loud voice keeps his team's spirits up."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanhos, olhos turquesa e pele levemente bronzeada. Ele usa um anel em volta do pescoço que lembra os anéis de Saturno. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 36 , onde ele foi visto no Estádio Cyclone , jogando como goleiro de Arakumo Gakuen contra um time desconhecido. Um jogador desconhecido chutou mas Sata bloqueou facilmente com apenas uma mão e jogou a bola de volta no campo. Ele apareceu novamente no episódio 38 depois de deixar o Santo Liner , quando Tenma se perguntou quem seria o craque de Arakumo. Durante a partida, ele usou seu keshin para bloquear o Fortissimo de Shindou Takuto . Mais tarde, ele usou seu keshin hissatsu , mas falhou contra os Harmônicos de Shindou e o Anjo Perdido de Tsurugi . No episódio 39 , ele usou Teppeki no Gigadoon, mas foi derrotado por Majin Pegasus Arc . Mais tarde, ele concordou com Taiyou por usar o Desenho de Keshin e disse que Arakumo fará tudo por Taiyou. Mais tarde, ele foi espancado pelas filmagens de Matei Gryphon , apesar de ele usar Gigantic Bomb. No final, Arakumo Gakuen perdeu com 4-3. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Sata, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tensai Striker Kokoroe (天才ストライカー心得, randomly dropped from Arakumo Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Gori (Inazuma Tower's community master) *'Uniform': Arakumo wear (あらくもウェア, randomly dropped from Arakumo Gakuen) *'Hissatsu': Kage Tsukami (Can be bought in the Amano Mikado Stadium) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 5830 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Sata, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Urano Tenshou *'Player': Mukumo Tsukiya *'Player': Yasumori Chiharu *'Topic': Vocal Exercises (発声練習の話題, obtained around Budokan area in Raimon Present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Sata, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team at Mako's route) *'Photo': Acrobatic Dolphin (曲芸イルカの写真, obtained at the Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) *'Photo': Smoky Pot (煙たい壺の写真, obtained at the Odaiba's Aqua Mall area) *'Topic': Singing Voice (うっとりする歌声の話題, obtained at Raimon's second building area 第二校舎周辺) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 107 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 79 *'Technique': 85 *'Block': 84 *'Speed': 88 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 133 (153) *'Lucky': 106 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 119 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 136 (156) *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 *'Freedom': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 119 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 76 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 136 (156) *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 85 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 104 *'Freedom': 270 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Josei Kantoku Senbatsu' *'Keeper Stars S' *'Chuvas de Sombra' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Keeper Stars N' Galeria Sata in his Arakumo jacket.jpg|Sata in Arakumo Gakuen's jacket. Sata stopping Fortissimo GO 38.png|Sata stopping Fortissimo. IG-05-024.jpg|IG-05-024. Trivialidades *O anel em volta do pescoço simboliza os anéis de Saturno que correspondem ao seu sobrenome. Navegação fr: Ringo Saturno